Entre el amor y el odio
by Darrinia
Summary: Del amor al odio hay un paso pero... ¿Y del odio al amor?


**N/A**: Tengo que decir que este One-Shot ha sido un poco apresurado. El lunes fue el cumpleaños de mi amiga Gabriela y me lo pidió. No tenía absolutamente nada y ahora tengo algo que... Bueno, sé que podría haber sido mejor pero me gusta mucho el resultado... He intentado que sea creíble aunque no sé si ha resultado... ¡Espero vuestras críticas! (porque seguro que las tenéis, normalmente necesito más tiempo para crear algo así).

Felicidades (atrasadas) mi querida Gabriela... Esta historia no contiene nada de Blam (ni siquiera como bromance) porque sé que no te gusta...

* * *

_**ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO**_

Sebastian Smythe y Blaine Anderson eran enemigos declarados en Dalton. Era algo lógico pensar que competirían cada vez que tuvieran la oportunidad. Sus familias llevaban años enfrentadas debido a que los padres de los chicos trabajaban en el sector de la construcción y siempre estaban compitiendo por contratos públicos o determinados terrenos. Poseían dos de las empresas más poderosas del país y tenían influencia en todo Estados Unidos. Por eso los jóvenes habían creciendo sintiendo el odio hacía la otra familia. Además, en la Academia competían en absolutamente todo, desde el solo de los Warblers hasta la capitanía del equipo de boxeo. Las notas de ambos eran las más altas y competían por ser el primero de su promoción.

– ¿Otra vez tú? – El castaño protestó al verlo entrar en el auditorio. Estaba listo para realizar su audición para el musical que Dalton y Crawford Country Day iban a realizar con el fin de recaudar fondos para una obra benéfica.

– Déjame adivinar... Pretendes ser Tony... ¿No es así? – Habían elegido West Side Story y el moreno esperaba ser el protagonista.

– No pretendo... Lo voy a ser. – Comentó muy seguro de sí mismo el ojiverde.

– Ni en tus sueños, Smythe... Yo voy a ser Tony.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde las audiciones cuando Blaine recibió un mensaje para que acudiera al auditorio. Estaba muy nervioso, eso significaba que había obtenido un papel. Esperaba que fuera el de protagonista, no soportaría la idea de ser un secundario mientras Smythe se luciera haciendo de Tony.

Cuando llegó al lugar de la cita, Sebastian estaba allí. El moreno no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco. Odiaba a ese joven con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre tan engreído, tan prepotente.

– Ya tenemos a los protagonistas aquí. – La directora del musical exclamó. Era una estudiante de Crawford Country Day, una chica muy baja, pelirroja, con muchas pecas en sus mejillas y unas gafas con montura negra.

– No, falta la chica que interpretará a Maria. – El ojiverde comentó mirando alrededor buscando a una chica.

– No la va a haber. No hay nadie lo suficientemente buena para ejercer ese papel por lo que hemos cambiado a Maria por Mario... No es justo que una persona con mucho talento se quede como secundario y alguien que no sabe ni afinar obtenga un papel principal por el simple hecho de que sea mujer cuando podemos hacer de los protagonistas una pareja gay. – La chica se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿Qué? – El ojimiel la miró sorprendido. – ¿Has hablado con la junta escolar? Dudo mucho que estén de acuerdo...

– Lo están. Dicen que es adecuado a la imagen de tolerancia y respeto de ambas academias. – La pelirroja comentó.

– Yo no pienso ser Maria. – Smythe comentó. – No pienso hacer de chica.

– ¿Es que no me has escuchado? – La directora del musical gritó. – No hay chica. Los dos sois chicos. No voy a hacer como cuando en el teatro los papeles femeninos los interpretaban hombres con peluca. Adaptaremos todo para hacer el musical adecuado a una pareja gay.

– Aun así yo no seré Maria... – Sebastian se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina de la joven y se corrigió. – Mario...

– A mí lo que me preocupa es tener que besarlo. – Anderson puso cara de asco mientras el otro lo miró con odio.

– Eso no pasará ni en tus mejores sueños.

* * *

Sebastian se preguntaba una y otra vez como se había dejado engañar para aceptar ser el protagonista de West Side Story junto a Blaine. Sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos, ensayando el momento de la primera vez de los protagonistas. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que el egocéntrico de Anderson y él podían ser buena pareja? Físicamente era poco probable... ¿No se habían dado cuenta de lo enano que era el otro? Además, esas cejas tan extrañas y esos labios tan... ¡No! Desde luego que no.

– No noto nada de pasión entre vosotros... ¡Se supone que estáis a punto de acostaros! – La directora gritó.

– ¿Alguien puede creerse que él y yo nos podemos acostar juntos? – El moreno cuestionó de mal humor mientras se alejaba todo lo que podía del otro hasta que el castaño estaba en el centro del escenario tumbado en unas mantas en el suelo y el ojimiel estaba de pie en una de las esquinas.

– No me importa que Sebastian y Blaine sean incompatibles. Tony y Mario son almas gemelas y están a punto de entregarse el uno al otro. Si no sois capaces de hacerlo puedo encontrar a otros... Estoy segura de que Nick y Jeff estarán más que encantados de obtener los papeles protagonistas y no tendré problema de química entre ellos... ¿Sabéis qué? ¡Ya sé lo que haré! Os doy dos días para que consigáis ensayar las escenas del primer encuentro, la escena del balcón y su primera vez. Si cuando volvamos aquí no me convencéis de que sois almas gemelas, os quito a los dos el papel. ¿Queda claro?

Los dos chicos se miraron. No querían pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario juntos pero tampoco querían perder el papel. La pelirroja salió del auditorio dejándolo solos.

– ¿Quieres...? – Smythe no sabía por qué le costaba tanto hacer la pregunta. – ¿Quieres que ensayemos?

– No quiero pero creo que no tenemos otra opción. – Anderson comentó mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba sobre las mantas del suelo.

* * *

– Creo que deberíais conoceros. – Jeff le dijo a Sebastian durante el desayuno después de que el castaño le contara lo ocurrido en el ensayo el día anterior.

– No tengo ningún interés en conocerlo. – El ojiverde comentó.

– Os sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que tenéis en común. No hablo de que os vayáis a convertir en amigos íntimos pero... Tal vez podríais llevaros bien. – El rubio aclaró.

– No lo creo. – Smythe susurró.

– La diferencia es que nosotros sí lo sabemos. – Nick habló. Los Warblers estaban hartos de la situación. Eran sus dos mejores intérpretes pero la "guerra" entre ellos afectaba al equipo ya que tenían la sensación de que tenían que "elegir" a uno u otro.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian habían estado tres horas en el auditorio para ensayar las escenas pero no habían conseguido nada. La tensión y el odio entre ellos era tan evidente que daba la sensación de que se matarían en cualquier momento.

– Tal vez Nick y Jeff tengan razón. Deberíamos conocernos un poco... A ver si conseguimos algo de química. – El castaño comentó desesperado mientras se sentaba en el suelo del escenario.

– No tengo ningún interés en conocerte. – El moreno aclaró.

– Yo tampoco... Sólo es por el bien de la obra.

El ojimiel se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a intercambiar información sobre ellos. Color favorito, película favorita, recuerdo más especial de la infancia...

– ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño? – Smythe preguntó.

– Me... Me gustaría ser músico, dedicarme a componer, cantar y tocar el piano... Pero es algo que jamás pasará... – Anderson desvió su mirada y se entretuvo con los cordones de sus zapatos.

– Yo quiero ser abogado pero tampoco me dejarán, tengo que hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares... Pero a mí me gustaría defender los derechos de los homosexuales y luchar de forma activa contra la homofobia.

– Parece que Jeff y Nick tenían razón... Tenemos más en común de lo que pensábamos.

Tenían los mismos gustos, los mismos problemas familiares con respecto a su futuro ya que ninguno quería hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares y sus padres no habían llevado muy bien su salida del armario. De repente se miraban con otros ojos, ya no eran enemigos, sólo dos chicos atrapados en una guerra que nada tenía que ver con ellos.

* * *

La directora del musical estuvo feliz al ver el avance de los chicos. Los dos habían llegado a entenderse y eso había conseguido que no se odiaran. Eso hizo que los ensayos mejoraran y pronto se notara más complicidad y cercanía entre ellos.

Sebastian y Blaine comenzaron a quedar con la excusa de los ensayos pero realmente se sentían totalmente intrigados por el otro. Las peleas daban paso a las risas y las competencias daban paso a las alianzas. Poco a poco se iban acercando más y más hasta que...

– ¿Estás nervioso? – El castaño ponía sus manos sobre el hombro de su nuevo amigo.

– Un poco pero sé que lo vamos a hacer genial. – El moreno respondió con una sonrisa.

El ojiverde se quedó mirando los labios del otro. Durante los dos últimos días de ensayos había sentido mariposas en su estómago cada vez que Tony besaba a Mario. Sabía lo que era y estaba asustado, no podía sentir eso, no iba a ser nada bueno. Sin embargo, su cuerpo decidió tomar la iniciativa y juntó su boca a la del más bajo. Notó que el gesto sorprendía al otro pero pronto lo correspondió, abrazándolo para juntar sus cuerpos todo lo posible.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, mirándose a los ojos e intentando normalizar su respiración. Volvieron a besarse porque eso era lo que sus corazones pedían. Algo dentro de ellos les decía que eso era lo correcto.

* * *

Tres meses llevaban como pareja "semi-oficial". Sus amigos lo sabían y eran felices por eso aunque no se lo habían contado a sus familias. Los chicos tenían citas y salidas románticas, se encontraban por los pasillos de Dalton para darse algún beso rápido entre clases, se sonreían y miraban con amor cuando estaban en la misma sala.

Esa tarde los dos estaban en la sala de los Warblers besándose, aprovechando que no tenían nada que hacer y nadie los interrumpiría ahí. Sin embargo, no eran conscientes del peligro que corrían.

– ¡Blaine Devon Anderson! – Los dos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente y el aludido se sonrojó notoriamente por el grito de la mujer que acababa de entrar.

– ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí? – El ojimiel preguntó avergonzado.

– Eso no importa... Vamos a tu habitación. – La mayor ordenó a su hijo que no tuvo otra opción que obedecer. Miró con nerviosismo a su novio antes de salir de la sala.

* * *

Sebastian no había visto a su novio desde que su madre llegara el día anterior. Estaba realmente preocupado porque no respondía a las llamadas y nadie sabía nada de él. Ni siquiera había ido a sus clases. El castaño estaba en la cafetería, deseando ver unos ojos color miel entre tantos conocidos.

– Tienes una llamada. – Kurt se sentó frente a él mientras le pasaba tu teléfono móvil.

– ¿Qué? – El ojiverde frunció el ceño.

– Al parecer, a nadie se le ocurrió que Kurt Hummel y Finn Hudson pueden ser hermanos y... Bueno, responde a la llamada y lo sabrás. Ve a un lugar más tranquilo.

Smythe no sabía qué era pero decidió obedecer. Encontró un aula vacía junto a la cafetería y respondió.

– ¿Diga?

– _¿Seb? _

– ¿Blaine?

– _Seb, escúchame. Mis padres me han quitado el teléfono y me han trasladado al McKinley para que no sigamos con nuestra relación. Fui tan estúpido que les confesé todo y... Bueno, he conocido a Finn que es el hermanastro de Kurt y al menos puedo hablar contigo. Me han dicho que nos dejarán hablar todos los días... No han pasado 24 horas y ya te extraño... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a aguantar lo que queda de curso?_

El corazón del castaño dejó de latir. ¿Habían trasladado a Blaine al McKinley? Eso no podía ser, no podían hacerlo... Sabía que sus padres no iban a estar muy contentos con la relación porque eran enemigos pero... ¿Hasta el extremo de separarlos?

– Escucha B, vamos a conseguir superar ésto. Somos más fuertes que nada, sé que llevamos poco tiempo pero yo... – Smythe se mordió la lengua, no podía decirlo tan pronto.

– _Yo también te amo... ¡No sé como mis padres me han hecho ésto!_

– Te amo. Sólo es este semestre, cuando nos graduemos seremos los dueños de nuestra vida.

El estudiante de Dalton no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

Finn entró en la sala del coro y le entregó un sobre a Blaine. Faltaban dos semanas para el final del curso y el moreno y Sebastian seguían con su relación a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, las influencias de sus padres habían conseguido que no les aceptaran en la misma universidad. Ni siquiera dos universidades de la misma ciudad los habían aceptado para que pudieran verse... No podrían ni residir en el mismo estado. Eso hizo que los dos se desesperaran... ¿Tan mala era una relación entre ellos?

Finn y Kurt les dejaban sus teléfonos para que sus padres no pudieran enterarse de que seguían en contacto. La pareja no sabía como agradecerles a los dos hermanos toda la ayuda. Hudson se fue dejándole el móvil a su amigo para darle privacidad.

– ¿Lo tienes? – El castaño preguntó nada más descolgar porque lo más urgente era saber si su novio tenía el sobre.

– _Sí, pero no lo he abierto. Supongo que para esto hay tiempo. _

– El sobre no tiene que llegar a tu casa. Léelo antes de ir y devuélveselo a Finn, que tus padres no lo encuentren.

– _Vale._

– ¿Qué tal tu día? – El ojiverde preguntó.

La pareja se puso a hablar de sus cosas intentando eliminar toda la distancia que sus familias habían puesto entre ellos.

* * *

Blaine le devolvió el móvil a Finn y se quedó mirando el sobre que le había entregado su amigo. El más alto sonrió para animarle a abrirlo. Hudson ya sabía lo que pasaba, conocía el plan de Sebastian.

Las temblorosas manos del moreno abrieron el sobre y sacaron una carta y una pequeña nota. Leyó primero la última y sólo tenía una frase y un dibujo de una carita como las del teléfono.

"Espero que no te importe que haya falsificado tu firma ;)"

No había duda, la letra era la de su novio. Sonrió con cariño porque esas letras lo conectaban a él de alguna manera.

Después leyó el folio y se quedó alucinado. Era una carta de admisión para la Royal Academy Of Music*, situada en Londres.

– ¿Qué es ésto? Después de todo lo que ha pasado... ¿Sebastian cree que voy a ir a Londres y alejarme de él? – El más bajo miraba esa carta como si fuera una bomba.

– A él lo han admitido en la Universidad de Londres*. – El castaño informó.

– ¿De verdad? – Los ojos color miel brillaron con intensidad.

– Sebastian sabe que estás dispuesto a todo por vuestra relación y él también. Esa carta es la manera que tiene para que consigáis estar juntos. Significa renunciar a vuestra familia y a vuestra fortuna pero si tú quieres, podrás ser libre con él. – Finn le explicó, Kurt le había contado todo el plan ese fin de semana cuando había ido de visita.

– Pero... ¿Cómo llegaré a Londres? – Anderson susurró, consciente de que su padre no le dejaría abandonar todo para seguir sus sueños.

– Tenemos un plan...

* * *

Blaine salía sigilosamente de su habitación con dos maletas repletas de cosas. Eran las once de la noche y sus padres ya estaban dormidos. Finn estaría esperándolo a pocos metros de su casa y lo llevaría hasta Toronto, donde se reuniría con Sebastian. El castaño también salía esa noche pero lo haría por otra ruta ya que salían desde Westerville en vez de Lima**, por lo que el moreno lo esperaría en el aeropuerto de la ciudad canadiense. Esa estrategia era para que, si descubrían a uno, al menos el otro pudiera acudir a su destino y que el primero pudiera encontrarlo más adelante.

Las influencias de las familias Anderson y Smythe se limitaban a Estados Unidos, en Canadá nadie podría detenerlos. Lo importante era cruzar la frontera. Hudson conducía, con suerte, llegarían a su destino al amanecer. No iban a parar hasta que pasaran el control de aduana. No llevaban nada que pudiera hacerlos retenerse. No querían pasar más tiempo del necesario por lo que habían evitado llevar comida, bebida, medicamentos...

Su esperanza era que sus padres no se enteraran de que habían huido hasta que ellos dejaran el país. Por suerte Ohio estaba al Norte y la frontera estaba relativamente cerca. Sin embargo, estaban muy nerviosos. Sobre todo cuando la guardia fronteriza los paró. El moreno temblaba de los nervios pero su amigo le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora. Les pidieron que abrieran el maletero y los perros olieron todo el coche, en busca de algo ilegal. Los policías revisaban el coche para comprobar que no había ningún compartimento secreto donde podrían haber escondido algo. Incluso abrieron las maletas para comprobar el equipaje.

– No hay nada, gracias por su colaboración. Pueden seguir el viaje.

El ojimiel suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en Canadá, que allí no había posibilidad de que le hicieran volver atrás. Iría a Londres y, con suerte, lo haría con su amor.

* * *

Finn y Blaine estaban en el aeropuerto. El moreno estaba muy nervioso porque se suponía que Sebastian debería haber llegado hacía más de una hora. El vuelo a Londres saldría en cincuenta minutos pero pronto cerrarían la facturación de maletas. Ellos todavía no tenían ni los billetes.

– Tal vez deberías comprar el billete y embarcar. Sebastian sabe donde encontrarte. – Hudson sugirió.

– Puedo esperar. – El ojimiel asintió mirando la puerta, estaba a punto de llorar.

– Tienes que ir a Londres y conseguir tu sueño. Que al menos sirva de algo todo ésto. – El más alto comentó. No sabía como consolar al otro.

– No va a ser lo mismo sin él...

* * *

Blaine estaba en su asiento en el avión. No había ni rastro de Sebastian y estaba preocupado. ¿Habría tenido algún problema o se habría arrepentido? Se puso los auriculares y se concentró en la música que había en su Ipod, con la mirada fija al suelo para aislarse de todo lo demás e intentar silenciar sus malos pensamientos mientras las lágrimas caían a la moqueta que cubría el suelo del avión. Unos minutos después alguien le tocó el hombro y él levantó la cabeza. Se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban con intensidad. Rápidamente se quitó los auriculares y dejó de escuchar la música que provenía del aparato aunque él juraría que escuchaba otra, una perfecta melodía de amor.

– Seb...

Fue todo lo que Anderson pudo decir antes de que los labios de su novio se pegaran a los suyos. Los dos se abrazaron y se dejaron llevar por esa sensación tan especial que suponía su reencuentro después de tantos meses. Se separaban tan solo unos segundos para respirar pero volvían a besarse. Varios pasajeros los miraban pero nadie dijo nada. El momento se sentía tan íntimo que nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlos hasta que...

– Disculpen. – Un auxiliar de vuelo comentó mientras le tocaba la espalda a Sebastian tímidamente. Los dos lo miraron. – Vamos a despegar y tienen que ponerse el cinturón.

– Perdón. – Los dos susurraron mientras se sentaban de manera adecuada y colocaban el elemento de seguridad alrededor de sus cinturas. Afortunadamente el asiento del pasillo estaba libre porque el vuelo no iba completo y el trabajador ya los había dejado solos por lo que el castaño decidió explicarse.

– Pinchamos la rueda del coche nada más pasar la frontera y no sabíamos que Kurt tenía las llamadas internacionales bloqueadas por lo que no podíamos llamaros o mandaros mensaje. Hemos llegado al aeropuerto cuando Finn ya estaba saliendo. Casi no me venden el billete, he tenido que dejarle a Kurt la maleta para que me la mande por mensajería porque no me han dejado facturarla y he tenido que pedirle a varias personas que me dejaran pasar antes en el control policial porque ellos tenían más tiempo y yo podía perder el vuelo. He recorrido toda la terminal corriendo para poder llegar.

– ¿No tienes nada de equipaje? – El más bajo preguntó.

– Tengo algo de ropa, mi cámara de fotos, Ipod y portátil en el equipaje de mano. Todo lo demás estaba en la maleta.

– Suficiente para pasar unos días hasta que lleguen tus cosas... Tú estás aquí y eso es lo que importa.

– ¿No tienes miedo? – Smythe preguntó.

– No. He hecho lo que me dictaba el corazón y sé que jamás me arrepentiré. No dejo todo sólo porque te amo, lo hago también para seguir mis sueños. Sé que todo irá bien, nunca nos podremos reprochar haber hecho ésto. – Anderson respondió.

– Yo sí tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a que las cosas no vayan bien... Sólo hemos estado juntos tres meses, el resto de nuestra relación ha consistido en llamadas telefónicas... – Sebastian bajó la mirada.

– No puedo prometer que nuestra relación será duradera ni que todo irá bien. Pero sí puedo prometer que encontraremos nuestro lugar y seremos felices. Juntos o separados. – Blaine susurró para tranquilizarlo.

– Espero que sea juntos.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y se sonrieron con amor. Sabían que habían sacrificado muchas cosas por su relación pero también sabían que ganarían muchas más. Dejaban atrás a sus familias y una profesión que no querían a cambio de estar con la persona que aman y dedicarse a lo que siempre soñaron. Sus vidas no serían fáciles pero habían reunido todo el dinero que habían podido y buscarían trabajos en Londres. Tenían que encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

* * *

Diez años habían pasado cuando Blaine volvió a Estados Unidos por primera vez desde que huyera a Londres con Sebastian. Tenía un concierto en Chicago y no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia. Sabía que cualquier relación con sus padres se había roto hacía tiempo. Tanto él como Smythe recibieron la visita de un abogado, meses después de su huida, que los obligó a firmar una renuncia oficial al dinero y todos los privilegios que suponían pertenecer a sus familias. Sus padres sabían donde vivían pero no se pusieron en contacto con ellos.

El moreno estaba frente a la cinta donde saldrían los equipajes cuando una niña de dos años agarró su pierna, tirando de su pantalón para llamar su atención. La pequeña tenía unos hermosos rizos negros que caían por su cara y sus ojos color miel brillaban con intensidad.

– Papi. – La niña llamó y él se agachó para cogerla en brazos.

– Mandy... ¿Y papá? – Preguntó Anderson mirando alrededor.

– Algún día tu hija dejará de correr por todos los lados. – Sebastian comentó mientras se acercaba a su esposo y le daba un pico en los labios.

– Físicamente se parece a mí pero creo que sacó tu personalidad. – El músico aclaró. – ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

– Había mucha gente en el baño. Algún día alguien entenderá que los hombres podemos ser gays o padres solteros y que no es muy agradable entrar a un aseo con una niña de dos años para que vea a todos...

– A mí no tienes que decírmelo. Lo sé, tengo el mismo problema que tú. – Anderson lo interrumpió, sabía que se enojaba mucho cuando hablaba de sus derechos.

– Por suerte varias mujeres se han dado cuenta y nos han dejado entrar aunque estaba aun más lleno que el de hombres.

La salida de las maletas interrumpió la conversación. Los dos sabían que ese viaje era algo diferente. Sebastian acompañaba a su marido siempre que podía cuando conseguía conciertos lejos de Londres aunque su trabajo de abogado se lo impedía muchas veces. Sin embargo, no podía faltar a ese porque era el más difícil al que se habían enfrentado. Blaine era el pianista de una orquesta de la capital británica y había viajado a muchos lugares, aunque principalmente se movían por el Reino Unido. Los dos habían conseguido sus sueños y habían formado una familia. Pronto Amanda tendría un hermanito. La madre sustituta acababa de informarles que sería niño y sólo quedaban cinco meses para que llegara a casa con ellos. Ninguno de los dos podría soñar nada más.

* * *

_* La Universidad de Londres y la Royal Academy Of Music son universidades reales de Londres. La segunda es una de las instituciones musicales más importantes de todo el mundo (según Wikipedia XD). Realmente la Universidad de Londres cuenta con 19 sedes diferentes (la RAM es una de ellas) pero Finn no sabe exactamente a cual va Sebastian, por eso no es más específico. Realmente eso responde a que en mi investigación no he conseguido encontrar cuál es el "collegue" o "academy" que imparte la carrera de derecho. Siento eso._

_** Google maps ofrece rutas para viajar desde Westerville (donde estaría Sebastian) y Lima (donde estaría Blaine), Ohio hasta Toronto, Canadá. Desde Westerville ofrece dos posibilidades pero elijo la que no coincide con la de Lima. Desde la primera son unas 7 horas de viaje y desde la segunda son unas 6 horas de viaje. El tiempo de viaje calculado no cuentan con el tiempo que tardan en salir de la ciudad o llegar al aeropuerto por lo que he añadido una hora más a ambos trayectos para eso y un descanso para comer algo, descansar y cambiar de conductores._


End file.
